


Mission Improbable

by sakaeamara



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaeamara/pseuds/sakaeamara
Summary: Channon had a mission; watch her uncover the mystery.





	Mission Improbable

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, I have another one for you. This was written in my secondary school days with some extra tweaks that I had no time to add while the assignment was given. Thus making it end to quickly and not as satisfying, this however didn't lower my score but I did feel like I could've done more. So here it is...
> 
> Enjoy!

The bell rang signaling the end of a school week and the start of an eventful weekend. Channon hand been agonizingly waiting for it to chime. She had a mission; TO FIND OUT WHAT HER FRIEND DARI WAS UP TO. 

It all started three weeks after school reopened. It was a warm Friday afternoon, and the last class she and Dari had together was going by slowly, she silently willed the end to come quicker. Taking advantage of the teacher paying attention to the board more than the students, Channon quickly scribbled a note and passed it on to her friend. It was a request for her to come over to her house later, with two check boxes under the message. When the note was returned Channon froze, never had she ever expected the check box beside the “NO” to be shaded in half-hazardly.

If had been a normal day the would be a suggestion of what they would be doing, which would start a little conversation that would last until class was let out. Cautiously, she turned towards her friend and could have sworn she saw a remorseful gleam in her eyes. Turning back to her note, Channon thought for moment. What could have brought on that rejection? When class ended she couldn’t move, she just sat there staring at the empty seat across the room.

The next day went relatively the same except Channon used the opportunity to get the an explanation. As soon as she made it out the door, there was no sign of Dari. It was like she disappeared from existence and it was so for the rest of the day. The next morning she work up earlier than she usually did in order to corner Dari, the other forgetting they could take the same bus. The conversation was disappointing, because all she got out of it was curt answers, like “I’m busy”, which was borderline hurtful. They didn’t speak for three days after that.

The next time they interacted her behaviour changed even more. She was jumpy and developed introvert tendencies. Channon deliberately cornered her and asked for the time, Dari, practically jumped five feet into the air and scurried away. Today was the day, she had enough of the avoidance and constantly predicting the worst of her friend. Channon devised a plan…….

Following Dari, was like trying follow an ex-veteran, because she would continuously look behind herself spontaneously. Luckily Channon was part of the track team, so dodging wasn’t a hassle, she was determined to catch Dari. Suddenly her target made a sharp turn into the gymnasium. Channon took the chance and burst through the door…….and turned right back out. She laughed so hard, but Dari was stunned. It was no laughing matter, truthfully her laughter was more out of relief than anything else. Recovering from the shock, Dari ran after her.

“What is wrong with you?!? What are you doing?”, the first outburst was due to all the pent up energy between them.

Channon tried to stifle the giggles to properly answer her. She cleared her throat “I-I wanted to- snort- find out what you were doing- giggle- since obviously you weren’t saying anything,” clearing her throat again sounding a bit more normal this time, “I didn’t think it was because of the Drama club.” Dari blushed lightly. Channon continued, her composure back in control “Why didn’t tell me, we’re practically sisters.”

Dari turned away shyly and whispered, “I was embarrassed.” in so small a voice that Channon almost didn’t hear her.

Channon Scoffed, “You are such a drama queen.” Channon couldn’t believe her, how dare Dari think that she wouldn’t understand that she would want to branch out sometimes. Boy, sometimes laughter is the best way to relive those stressful knots. “You know we could tell each other anything and everything, so why did it take my nerves to uncover this?”

Dari shrugged nervously “I don’t know, I thought you’d think I liked drama more than you.” Channon looked dumbfounded at that, did this girl forget who her friend was? “Besides,” Dari continued “your reaction just drove home my fears”

Channon was beginning to become irritated, was her “sister” listening to what she was saying? How bad did Dari think her “sister” was? Sure she teased her when Dari slipped on some ice and landed on some dog “doo-doo” two years ago, or the time she thought her crush was talking to her, but he was actually speaking to the girl two locker doors down from hers…….. Okay, she understands why now, but Dari did tease her and laugh at her silly situations. That’s what made them great friends. And this is what help Channon make her decision; she was gonna call a truce.

“Okay here’s my proposition,” she paused for effect, “if I promise to not tease you about the play you are bound to take part in. If you promise to never hide anything from me like this again………. especially if your pregnant…… deal.” she liked her palm and held it out.

Dari looked a little scandalised and then scrunched her face up at the offered appendage, “I don’t think that’s really fair…… throw in two weeks of cheap-shots and you have a deal.” there was her Dari.

“........Fine” and with that Dari reluctantly moistened her own hand to do the deed and they were soon giggling down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the end, although it does have potential to be a multi-chapter-fic I don't feel like adding anymore than I already did because I tend to run away from the original plot especial when you already have notes written. So I will not be doing that with this one.
> 
> Okay now that that's finished please review and if you can leave any suggestions or point out any mistakes you have seen, but I haven't.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
